First Kiss
by Marii-san
Summary: Cause now he discovered this new feeling, he wanted Kise to be his first in everything. His first kiss, his first love. Teiko Aokise. Oneshot


**Author's note**: _Hi! This is my first kurobas fanfiction and I'm so excited cause I love AoKise so much hahaha. I wanted to write something about them in their Teiko days, and I really like Pure!Mine so I tried to portray Aomine like that._

_This is unbeta'd so there might be a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes, sorry for that. If someone's willing to be my beta reader I would really appreciate it! _

_ Hope you like it!_

* * *

Aomine could describe himself as one of those people who doesn't know the meaning of love. Of course at his short age, 14, like most of his classmates, he was still in that process, going from "Girls? Gross!" to "I think she's really pretty". So, when his most recent friend, Kise Ryouta, asked him about his first kiss, he was puzzled.

The topic about kisses and dates had been really popular those last months, having girlfriends and stuff. Aomine wasn't interested though. His whole life revolved around basketball and he liked it that way.

However, being asked precisely by Kise—at lunch time, in the school's roof—made his curiosity grew wide and for some reason, he felt a sting in his chest at the possibility that Kise might have been already experienced that,.

—Wait, ¿So that means you kiss… that you have been kissed already?

_Of course it has happened_, Aomine told himself. After all Kise was a model and all the girls were constantly chasing after him, looking for a smile, an autograph, or maybe something more. He had dated some girls before; even Haizaki took one of them. Even so, the idea of Kise kissing one of those girls annoyed him. Thus Aomine changing the question at the last minute, not asking if Kise have kissed, but if he _has been kissed_.

—Ummh yeah, I've been kissed a few times—responded Kise blushing a little—But it wasn't special or something—urged, as to make it clear—That's why I wanted to ask you, to know what it really feels like.

Those last words were almost whispered by the blonde, avoiding Aomine's gaze, embarrassed. Aomine stared at him. At that time of the day, the sun was falling merciless; it was hot, and even under the shade of the wall, where they were sitting, the rays of light reflected on them, making Kise's blond hair to shine even more than usual and his eyelashes longer than they already were. For a moment Aomine lost himself in Kise's face, fascinated.

—¿So Aominecchi, have you been kissed? —that snapped him back to reality.

—Eh? And what makes you think that I…—he contemplated the idea of confessing his inexperience to Kise, but his pride was first—I mean, it's not that special—corrected himself, relaxing his body, arms behind his head. Kise noticed he was lying though.

He giggled, embraced his legs and leaning his head on his knees, he teased:

—Aominecchi hasn't kissed anyone yet—his smile widened when Aomine blushed.

—Shut up, as if it's a big deal! —he stammered flustered, which caused Kise to laugh out loud, and kept making fun of him until the end of classes.

On the way home, after he and Kise took separate ways, Aomine wondered what happened with him. Why did he want to hide that he'd never received a kiss? Why did he feel so embarrassed in front of Kise? What was the reason of that pain in his chest?

Kise was just his friend. Their friendship had started at the beginning of the school year. When by accident, the basketball Aomine practiced with, hit Kise's head and after seeing him play, the blonde immediately joined the basketball club. Since then, Kise became a very important part in Aomine's life: they spent a lot of time together, whether playing basketball, going out in the evenings or doing homework in the house of one of them, as both were really bad at studying. Kise really looked up to Aomine, and thanks to that and his determination to remain by his side, they were now very close.

Kise was an outgoing and very cheerful person, he was so spontaneous and sociable he didn't have to do anything to make people notice him. Aomine was the total opposite, he liked to be alone and didn't care if people like him or not. But when he was with Kise, everything seemed brighter; the blonde's energy and good mood were contagious. When Kise smiled, he did too.

Time later Aomine realized that Kise also acted in a different way around him than when he was surrounded by people. The smiles that Kise offered him were really genuine and not those he learned to do for the magazines. That made him feel happy and somehow special, because he knew Kise was comfortable by his side and showed himself just the way he was.

Aomine then remembered one of those smiles and his heart skipped a beat. He stopped abruptly and covered his cheeks with one hand when he felt them burn.

_No, it can't be_, he thought scared. A flash of memories, all about Kise, came to his mind: excited while talking about a movie, crying because he lost against him in one on one, desperate trying to resolve a math problem, focused playing basketball, celebrating their win, laughing with his teammates, smiling at him... His heart jolted again.

_Wait a moment, this means that I like Kise_? The mere thought started him and chills ran down his spine.

The following days Aomine was more absent than usual. During class he kept staring out the window lost in thought, and at club practice he was distracted, something very unusual in him when it came to basketball.

The question didn't leave him alone. _I like Kise?_ That's what Aomine asked himself again and again inside his head. It was true that since he met Kise, things had changed and he felt more at ease both in school and basketball practice. He enjoyed the time they spent together and when Kise could not meet him because of some photo shoot, all around him was dull and boring.

Aomine's favorite hobby, besides basketball, was making fun of Kise and see him pout as a sign of discontent. He liked teasing him to the point of Kise saying "So mean!" and then pretending to cry to make Aomine feel bad. But he also liked when Kise managed to play a joke on him instead, how he laughed heartily when he succeed, and with mischievous and cunning eyes he said "This time I won Aominecchi!", or when he showed that determined look when playing basketball either against him or the opposing team.

Every time he thought about all that, he came more and more to the conclusion that indeed he was in love with Kise, but at the same time, he didn't know if that was true or he just was mistaking it for something else. After all, he'd never experienced that feeling and that left him baffled.

Given his discovery, Aomine decided it was best to stay away as far as possible from Kise for a while, at least until he were sure of what he felt. And so, he began to avoid him, or tried, because Kise was used to go everywhere with him. One day during basketball practice, the blond tried to approach him in one of the breaks. As soon as Aomine saw him, he panicked and tried to avoid him. Kise was very insistent though.

—Hey you okay? Lately you've been so distracted Aominecchi — Kise sat next to him and cocked his head, inquisitive.

—I'm fine—Aomine replied dryly, drinking water from his bottle to avoid meeting Kise's eyes.

—Are you sure? For the last few days we haven't hung out, nor gone home together—stated Kise anxious— If you need anything maybe I-

— I told you I'm fine!

Kise winced. Aomine had never raised his voice to him like that. Kise then tried to lighten the mood smiling, but that only caused Aomine to blush. He was very annoyed and tense staying so close to the blonde. He could not face him after thinking all those things about him.

—You'll play one on one with me after practice? —Kise asked pleading.

—No, not today.

With the little self control he had left, Aomine stand up and entered the court, where training was resumed, leaving Kise quite upset and disappointed.

Another week passed in which Aomine continued to ignore the blonde as much as he could. Kise showed his disappointment when Aomine refused to accompany him or do something with him, but then he smiled and tried to play it down, saying there would be another time. Aomine felt bad about it, but he still wasn't ready to confront Kise.

And then it happened.

That day, Aomine stayed in the classroom at lunch. Usually he would eat together with Kise, but given the situation, that was impossible. He was relieved the blonde didn't come to look for him. Suddenly, the classroom door opened and a girl stepped in. She immediately fixed her eyes on Aomine. She looked shy and nervous, but she also was very pretty, with long wavy dark hair, large eyes and big breasts.

The only thing Aomine found attractive in the opposite sex was the chest, and as young boy, full of hormones, he used to think the bigger the better. But that was it, besides that, he was rather indifferent.

The girl remained in her spot a few more seconds until she decided to break the silence.

—Aomine-kun, can I talk with you? —she expressed timidly. Aomine found that strange, yet he complied and approached her.

—What is it? —he asked trying to get the matter over quickly. He wasn't very good at those things.

At first she was a little intimidated for the intensity of his voice and the difference in heights but thenshe put her hands in a fist, and taking all the courage she had confessed firmly:

—I really like Aomine-kun! Please go out with me!

The words of the girl, far from excited him, left him cold. He didn't know what to say. He was very confused about his feelings for Kise.

—Could it be that I'm not pretty? —she decided to ask when Aomine didn't answer.

—Ah no, it's not that. It's just ... —he hesitated—I'm not interested in dating and stuff.

—I'm not your type? —the girl insisted—I can be whatever you want me to be!

Then, she began to come dangerously close to Aomine invading his personal space; he could only take a step back in confusion.

—No! I already told you that-

—Let me prove it! —and before he had time to react the girl grabbed the neck of his shirt and kissed him.

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise. The kiss was firm and the girl seemed to have no intention to separate until he responded. Aomine was shocked and out of the blue he started thinking about Kise. When he did, his heart jumped and with a sudden movement, he took the girl by the arms and pulled her away from him. He then ran away.

Aomine ran until he lost his breath and then he realized he had reached the roof of the school. He walked up to the fence surrounding the edge and held it as if his life depended on it.

Why this had to happen? Why did he run away? Why did he feel so frustrated? A thousand questions of that nature haunted his mind, while trying to calm his erratic breathing. He didn't know what to think. That had been his first kiss. Someone just stole his first kiss! But that wasn't what irritated him; it wasn't the girl or the kiss itself. No, it was the fact he wished his first kiss would have been with-

—Aominecchi?

When he heard his name with that ridiculous suffix and that voice, he immediately knew who was that person and his heart stopped for the umpteenth time that day.

—What are you doing here? —Aomine asked hoping the blonde in front of him, were product of his imagination.

Kise laughed jovially, giving Aomine one of his warm smiles.

—What am I doing here you ask? Silly! Don't we always eat together in this place? —he sang out. Aomine cursed himself for having forgotten.

Next Kise's face became more serious.

—Somewhat I was hoping you would come, so I've been waiting ... —he fidgeted in his place and put his hands behind his back, uneasy.

The words hung in the air, waiting for a response, however Aomine didn't answer, he didn't want to be there, he didn't want to see Kise, didn't want to face him.

—Go

—Huh? — Kise was puzzled.

—I said go—Aomine warned under his breath.

—Why? Aomine-

—Go away, leave me alone!

Both stayed quiet.

—I don't understand… I don't understand what's happening—Kise mumbled clenching his teeth—Why Aominecchi? Why have you been avoiding me? Why you don't talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Tell me and I'll apologize. Or is it our friendship doesn't matter anymore?! After all we've been through?!—Kise shrieked, tightening his fists.

Aomine didn't reply.

—Ok then, if that's what you want, I won't bother you anymore— Kise pronounced disheartened—Thanks for all Aominecchi.

When Aomine stared at Kise, something broke inside him. Kise smiled, but it wasn't his affectionate and genuine smile anymore. It was the fake smile from the magazines, covering his grimace. Aomine then understood everything; he realized how much he cared for Kise, and how much he hurt him. He realized his own frustration, his fears, his feelings.

The moment Kise began to walk toward the door, Aomine grabbed his arm, stopping him.

—Wait! —he exclaimed. Kise looked at him surprised.

—Sorry— was all Aomine managed to say. He loosened his grip on the other's arm and turned to the fence, looking through it. They stayed like that for a while, until Aomine felt safe to talk.

—Remember that day you asked me how was my first kiss and what I felt? Well, now I know— he let out a sigh.

The shock on Kise's face didn't go unnoticed by Aomine.

—You kissed someone Aominecchi?—a little bit of bitterness in his voice.

—Yes.—he said serious— And I can tell you that if it isn't with someone special, you won't feel anything.

—With someone special? —Kise questioned.

—Yes, it should be someone you care a lot—explained leaning against the fence— someone you really like and you want to be with—he murmured the last part, gazing at Kise from the corner of his eye.

They kept silent again. Aomine really didn't expect an answer from Kise, he just hoped Kise would forgive him and they would go back to the good days. He also wished Kise would return his feelings one day, of course, if he would ever take the courage to confess.

Aomine was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice Kise was already beside him. They stared into each other's eyes intensely.

—What if I told you that for me, you are that special someone Aominecchi?

Kise whispered really close to Aomine's lips and before he could do anything, he was suddenly kissed a second time that day. However, this time Aomine relaxed, and putting his arms on Kise's waist, pulled him close and kissed him back clumsily. Kise was astonished by Aomine's response, but he also was really happy. He laughed a little at the inexperience of Aomine, who just grunted embarrassed. Kise put his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and shortening the distance.

When they parted, a blush covered their cheeks.

And Kise smiled.

It was the most beautiful smile Aomine had ever seen. He smiled too.

— So, can I take this as my first kiss? —Kise asked playfully, still his arms around Aomine's neck.

—Yeah. This was also my first kiss.

Without anything else to say, Aomine kissed him again.

'Cause now that he discovered this new feeling, he wanted Kise to be his first in everything. His first kiss, his first love.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
